Anime High
by Kasai Raion
Summary: Anime high is a very bad place. Young children are kidnapped and forced to to LEARN! Yoai and school adventures and regular all rather mild. Horror for learning. Goku and Vegeta M. Trunks and Gohan are the only ones who do more than kiss. NOW READ FUCKERS
1. Info

Story: Anime Playland

Author: SayinPrincess YaoiLover

Description: Anime high is a terrible place! Young children from across the galaxy are forced to to LEARN! How terrible! *Sob*.

Good characters: Katie (Kaida), Ash (Ashesona), Goku (Kakarot), Gohan (Go-Chan), Vegeta (Geta-sama), Broly Jr. (B), Remhaz (Ren), Broly Sr. (Broly-Sama), Goten (Chibi), Trunks (Tru-Chan), (M.), Pan (Panny) Bulla (Bul), Leiko (Lie), Kana (Ka-Chan).

Bad characters: Frezia (Mr. Frezia or Mr. Bitch), Cooler (Mr. Cooler or Mr. Prick), Cell (Principle Cell or Principle He's on the rag don't bug him), King Cold (Mr. Cold or Mr. I'm a fucking murder I will kill you if you fail), Garlic Jr. (Vice Principle Garlic Jr. or Vice Principle Shortass), Android Super 13 (Super Punisher or The Prick who beats up bad kids), and Bojack (Mr. Bojack or The Torturer).

Roles:

Frezia The Bitch who teaches Math & English Teacher, Cell's Wife

Cell Principle who acts like he's on the rag all the time, Frezia's Husband

Cooler The Prick who teaches Science, Single

King Cold The Bastard who takes art waaayyyy to seriously teaches History and *Gulp* Art, Divorced

Garlic Jr. The short jackass who is V.P., Single (Who'd want to date him?)

Android 13 The Sado-massacanistic Kinky Bitch who handles detention (Katie sees him a lot), Bojack's Bitch (Wife)

Bojack The activity obsessed P.E. teacher, Android 13's Prick I mean husband (I mean Prick)

Katie (Kaida) Bad Girl

Broly Jr. (B) Bad Boy

Ash (Ashesona) Goody 2 Shoes

Remhaz (Ren) Bystander


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Story: Anime Playland

Description: Katie, B, Ash, Ren and everyone else gain temporary escape

Warnings: Bitching, Head popping, ripping, and unneeded gore (Not toooooo descriptive)

POVs: Katie, B, Ash, and Geta-sama

Bitches: Frezia, Android 13

Pricks: Cooler, King Cold, Bojack

All around Bastards: Turles

Forgetful Fathers: Turles

Word count: 1,019

Katie's (Kaida) POV

Ring! Ring! Damn bell! I know I'm late! No need to remind me. I run down the hall, slowing down before entering the class room.

"Miss. Kaida why are you late?" Mr. Frezia asked without turning around.

"I-" He interrupted me.

"I don't want to know. Report to detention after school today."

"Yes, sir."

'Fuck again, I just got out of punishment for that prank me and B pulled.'

A nod came from Mr. Bitch I mean Mr. Frezia's direction. I sat down. I'm not to upset about detention, since I always have it. My sister looks at me apologetically from across the room. Same shit different day. I wish they (The teachers and other school staff not the students) would all die. English and Math continued as usual. Some poor soul was called on for a simple answer they didn't know. Mr. Bi-Frezia continued to mutter about stupid monkeys. Same shit different day. Till an alarm rang out. Mr. Frezia dropped the book he was reading from. Finally! Something not boring. The loud speaker made it's appearance. The new girls Panny and Bul looked up.

"Everyone continue to sector 5." Principle Cell sounded worried. Cool. B fell into step next to me grinning. I whispered.

"Did you do this?"

"No, I thought you did."

"Nah. I was late."

"SHUT UP!" Oops... Mr. 13 was pissed.

Everyone except B, his sis Ren, Ash, and the new girls shot me a knowing look. Mr. Bitch ah Frezia and the other Bastards I mean teachers called out role call. Okay for an emergency this was Boring. B looked at me smirking like 'Wanna make a run for it?'. I moved next to him and whispered.

"Later B."

Mr. Frezia shot me a knowing look. I blushed. I didn't mean _that_.

"If I didn't have detention we could run." I whispered softly. There was an explosion from inside the school. Mr. Bojack ran out cursing.

"Son of a bitch! FUCKING OUJI!"

A malicious laugh could be heard from inside the _school_. Ash ran over and gripped my arm tightly.

"Please remain calm, Bojack. You're scaring the students."

"They should be scared! The Saiyins of the Z team are here!"

Z team?

"SHIT!"

I laughed loudly and after a minute everyone (All the students) joined me. As usual since I started trouble. I paid for it.

"ENOUGH! Kaida since you find this funny! Go destroy the threat!" That shut us all up quickly. I walked into the school. I'm fucked since even Mr. 13 refuses to go in. Katie you have officially screwed yourself this time.

"I didn't come here to fight children." A snide voice called from the shadows.

"To bad. I don't want to fight you either. In fact I would rather congratulate you."

"Why?"

"Because this school is screwy."

"This is a school?"

"Yep."  
>"Your telling me those fools are teachers?"<p>

"Yep. Screwy teachers, but still teachers."

"Poor kids."

"Yep. Well why are you here?"

"To kill them."  
>'Hell! Yeah!'<p>

"Good luck."  
>"Thanks. You should go."<br>"Can't my sister's out there."

"Go get her."

"Can't."

I fingered my collar.

"SHIT! REALLY?"

"Uh huh."  
>"GOHAN!"<p>

A young man who I'd put at about 23 or so came out.

"What Vegeta?"

"Your a genius right?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it." He pointed at my collar.

"Fine.

He walked over with his hands raised defensively.

"Don't worry. I don't bite...hard."

Vegeta snorted. He put his hands down and continued across the room. He pulled out a screw driver and lightly tapped the collar. It shocked me. I groaned. He looked up at my apologetically. He continued to test it till he found a button. He lifted his finger to press it.

"Don't it ups the voltage of the shocks."

"How do you know?"

"Punishment."

"What happens?"

"Ehh... lectures, shocks, and if your really bad, which only B and me have ever been, torture."

"Their bastards."  
>"You can say that again."<br>"How long have you been here?"

"A year...or 5."

"HOW LONG?"

"Four or five years."

"And you still piss them off?"  
>"It's usually an accident laughing or talking out of turn."<p>

"What's the worst thing you've ever done?"  
>"Not sure, either the time I beat up Mr. Cooler or when I left campus. I enjoyed both equally."<br>"You beat Cooler?"

I nodded as the collar fell off.

"Now go get your sister and leave."  
>I heard footsteps.<p>

"Your not going anywhere!"

Principle Cell ran in with Bojack and my sister. Bojack had the remote to her collar. The collar was set to kill. I am screwed.

"Kill them or she dies."  
>"I'm sorry." I said as I turned.<p>

More footsteps. A hand knocked the remote out off Bojack's hand and grabbed it. I turned.

"Papa!"

He turned and smiled.

"Yes Kaida. it's me."

I scowled at him.

"What the hell took you? It's been 5 years!"

"Your welcome."  
>I turned away.<p>

"Turles you never told us your children were here." Vegeta sounded annoyed.

"Sorry Ouji-sama. I didn't know it was important."

That was... totally expected. Papa **NEVER **mentioned us. B and Ren ran in.

"UNCLE TURLES!"

"Broly Jr.! Remhaz!" How are you?"

B ran up to me.

"You okay?"

"Fine, pissed off, but fine."  
>"Normal."<p>

I looked at him and cracked a grin.

"So no detention today?"

"Nope. WE'RE FREE!"

"Hell Yes! This is loooonnnnggg overdue."  
>"Shall we?"<br>"We shall." I turned and punched Bojack, while be kicked Cell. I turned and did a jump kick to Cell's head. B jumped up and _pulled_ off Bojack's head. There was a sickening pop. I looked at it.

"Okay...Ewwwwwwwwww."

"Girls."

"Boys."

We shared a laugh as I blasted Cell through the chest. I looked at my work.

"Mr. Frezia's gonna be pissed."

"And we care?"  
>"We don't."<p> 


End file.
